Unlikey Love
by ReylanaMills
Summary: Regina is determined to kill Snow White but, is her son secretly helping her step-daughter escape each time. Robin on the other side of the enchanted forest has been taking care of a girl, who is she? Will she fall for the Evil Queen's son and perhaps change the queen's once black heart? Maybe now, their timing will be right.
1. The Lake

"I'm heading into the forest mother" Daniel said heading for the door, hoping she wouldn't ask any questions

"Fine, be back before sunset" Regina yelled after her son. She walked to her room and settled onto her chair staring at herself in the mirror on the vanity till a face appeared.

"My Queen" the mirror said

"What is it?" Regina snapped back already irritated

"Do you ever wonder where your boy goes?" he asked

"Why would I? He is nearly a grown man, capable of handling himself" she said standing up from her chair, pacing.

"Of course, your majesty. But I have noticed something whenever your son leaves" he stated

"Well, spit it out! I haven't got all day" Regina yelled

"Well doesn't it seem as if, whenever you are in grasp of Snow White someone tips her off?" he asked

Regina immediately stopped in her tracks and glared at the mirror. "Are you accusing my son of treachery?" she asked sternly raising an eyebrow. He hesitated for a moment thinking of his answer very carefully.

"Of course not my queen. It's just a thought" he said softly

"Keep your thoughts to yourself" she hissed back "My son would never betray me like that, help the likes of that retched girl."

"Your son has a kind soul like your early husband" the mirror said. Upon hearing his words Regina's shoulders tensed a bit, remembering her first love always made her feel weak.

"Though he possess some of your new traits as well" he said under his breath

"What was that?" she said glaring at him

"Nothing my queen, I shall leave you be" the mirror said before disappearing, leaving Regina to collect her thoughts and come up with a strategy to kill her stepdaughter.

* * *

"Selene?" Robin said "Where are you off to?"

"I'm just going to go for a swim, would you permit me to?" she said teasingly, he sighed

"Please, stay away from the main paths! Avoid the Queen's knights at all costs"

"I know, don't worry so much" she said

"Wait, I'll call one of the merry men to accompany you"

"Please, I can walk to the lake and back by myself. I'm well capable of defending myself" she said slinging her bow over her shoulder, running off into the forest

"Return before the sunsets!" he yelled

"I will" she yelled back. She couldn't wait to be free from her home in the forest with her fellow brethren and Robin. Although she loved them to death, she did need a break from them, they could be quite overwhelming and very protective of her. She walked through groves of trees finally seeing a break where the sunlight had shined brightly. She smiled as she walked towards it, it seemed as if she entered another world. The water seemed to glisten, it seemed very inviting to her. She stood near its edge letting her cloak slip from her shoulders placing her bow and arrows, she walked into the water not caring that her dress would get ruined, she hated the thing anyways. Robin and the others insisted that she look like a princess at every moment. She couldn't understand why, they were outlaws. It was as if she were a prize to be protected. She dove under the water then resurfaced letting herself float. Blocking out the rest of the world, she closed her eyes and just enjoyed the moment.

* * *

The prince quickly made his way to the stables and mounted his horse, heading off into the forest hoping he could find his step- sister before his mother did. The sun seemed very hot that evening, he decided to stop and give his stallion a break. He unmouted from her and guided her towards the lake he had visited once as a child with his mother. As they drew near the water he bent down beside its edge cupping his hand so his horse could be refreshed. Glancing to his right he noticed a cloak, a bow and arrow. He slowly walked towards it and picked it up scanning the area for another person. Then he saw her. He stared at her for a few moments, then cleared his throat loudly. Her eyes instantly opened and she stood up meeting his blue eyes.

"I'm sorry to have startled you madam" he said smiling at her

"Oh, it's okay" she said shyly reaching for her cloak and wrapping it around her

"I seem to have cut your swim time short" he said chuckling

"No, no, I was nearly done" she said meeting his blue eyes once again, her breath seemed to suddenly become very shallow, he smiled back at her. Her eyes were so beautiful, a shade of green he'd never seen before.

"I am Daniel" he said bowing

"Prince Daniel" she said her eyes widening, she quickly returned the bow "I had no idea, I'll go away. I wouldn't want to upset your mother" she said quickly slinging her bow over her shoulder

"Please" he said, she stopped and faced him "You don't have to go, well if you don't want to that is"

"Oh" she said biting her lip

"What is your name fair lady?" he asked charmingly, she immediately blushed

"Selene" she replied, she glanced behind him seeing the beautiful white stallion. She walked past him and placed her hand on the horse. "She's beautiful" she said smiling

"Thank you" he said smiling "I've had her ever since I could remember" he walked closer to her, she felt her legs wobble a little. She felt her legs give out, expecting to hit the hard rocks. But she felt strong arms catch her, her breath hitched as he pulled her closer to him their faces inches from one another, her hands unintentionally on his chest.

"I'm sorry" she said regaining her balance and breaking away from him.

"It's quite all right" he said moving a stray piece of her brunette hair from her face "I've never seen you in this kingdom before"

"I don't live in the villages" she said

"Oh, then where do you live?" he asked

"I don't know if I should tell you, considering who your mother is" she teased

"Smart girl" he said smiling, she laughed

"Well, it was a pleasure meeting your highness but I must be getting back to my family" she said

"As I" he said, reaching for her hand. He kissed it and met her green eyes. "I do hope I get the privilege of seeing you again"

"That would be nice" she said dreamily. Oh god, did I just say that she thought to herself she shook her head "I mean, maybe. If our paths seem to across again" she said awkwardly, he looked at her and chuckled

"Until then Selene" he said mounting his horse

"Until then Prince Daniel" she replied

* * *

**A/N : Just to make this clear, this is going to lead to an OQ relationship but it will take time. Selene is not Robin's daughter but Daniel is Regina's son from Daniel (obviously). However Daniel got killed etc.. you all know how that story goes. But PLEASE tell me if i should continue this story (: Thanks for reading and please REVIEW!**

**Xoxo, RM**


	2. Bonding

He couldn't get those beautiful green eyes out of his head, her beautiful lips that he almost got to kiss, strangely she smelled of forest a scent he would never forget. Something about her lifted his spirts a little more, he felt happy for once. Clearly distracted he almost hit his step-sister with his horse.

"Daniel" Snow yelled, jumping out of the way

"Woah!" he shouted, quickly jumping off his horse and extending his arm out, she grabbed his hand and stood up

"What was that all about?" she asked

"I'm, sorry… I was just distracted I guess" a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth, something Snow hadn't seen in a while. She crossed her arms and stared him down.

"What?" he said rubbing the back of his neck, the other hand tucked into his pocket

"What's wrong with you today?" she asked raising an eyebrow

"Nothing" he said smirking

"Nothing" she chuckled "You're literally blushing Daniel"

"Am not!" he yelled

"Please, I haven't seen you this red since that incident with your mother's chamber maid" she said laughing

"Can we not live in the past" he said rolling his eyes

"Fine, tell me why you're all of a sudden in a pleasant mood?"

"Can I not be ecstatic that my mother hasn't killed my sister yet?" he said teasingly, she walked towards him , and stood on her tip toes to be eye level with him, staring into his blue eyes. He swallowed nervously, in fear that she knew exactly what was "wrong" with him.

"What's her name?" she whispered

"What? How did you know?" he asked baffled

"I'm your older sister, I know everything" she said poking his face "that, or the fact you have a really long hair that is on your shirt" she said picking the single strand from his shirt "Brunette huh? Didn't think you liked those types of girls" she said giggling, he couldn't help but laugh along with her

"Okay, you got me" he said raising his hands

"What's her name?"

"Selene" he said smiling

"I see, and what does Selene look like?" she asked genially interested "Is she pretty?"

"She's beautiful! She's got these eyes that just- and this hair, wow and her smile!" he said grinning

"Well, that's very descriptive" Snow said laughing "You like her a lot don't you?"

"I think so" he said

"You think so? Why is that?" she asked sitting against a tree, he sat next to her. He tensed up a little bit

"I've never had the chance to you know-"

"Love?" she asked cutting him off

"I guess so, you know with Regina she doesn't think anyone is worthy of me apparently" he said frowning "I wouldn't know how to treat her, I guess"

"Daniel" Snow said sighing at his distress "Just don't think, you overthink too much. Just feel for once" Snow said placing a hand on his back "Where does she live?"

"She was scared of Regina, so she didn't tell me" he said staring at his hands in his lap

"Oh"

"I don't think I'll ever see her again"

"Love will always find a way Daniel, if it's meant to be it will happen" Snow said smiling

"How can you be so sure? Have you ever loved before?" he asked

"I have" she said sighing, "His name was James" she said rubbing the ring on her finger with her thumb

"Why haven't I met him?" he asked turning to Snow, she smiled back at him

"Regina, took him away from me. I have no idea where she put him, she promised me that she would wipe his memory of me." Snow said letting a single tear fall from her green eyes

"Snow" he said hugging her "I didn't know, I would have-"

"You were barely a teen when that happened Daniel" she said pulling back "You know what though?" she said smiling again

"What?" he asked curiously

"When he was being ripped from me he told me no matter what the Queen will do with him, he would always find me" she said wiping away her tear

"You think he will?" Daniel asked

"I have to have faith"

"But Mom-"

"Regina wanted revenge more than love, and I can't imagine living like that. I want to be guided by love, so I must have faith Daniel"

"I understand" he said

"It's getting dark, you should probably get back before Regina sends her knights" Snow said standing up, helping her brother up as well

"Okay, by the way don't go near the sea for a couple of days. I heard our mother talk about something dragging you to your death into the water"

"Thanks" she said kissing his cheek, before turning and heading towards the cottage. Daniel smiled and mounted his horse.

"Daniel" Snow said turning around

"Yes?"

"Remember, just feel with your heart if you see her again" Snow said smiling

"Of course" he said bowing his head "I'll contact you if I hear anything else Snow"

She let out a low whistle, a black stallion emerged from the trees. She mounted it gracefully and disappeared into the forest. He smiled and kicked his horse and headed back to his prison, the Dark Palace.

* * *

**A/N : The small bit of Aladdin is dedicated to the great Robin Williams, rest in paradise! Thanks for reading you guys! Your reviews make me smile! Please keep reviewing! DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM OUAT STORY WRITING NOR ALADDIN.**

**Xoxo,RM**


	3. Is This Love

She quickened her pace back to the camp, she had to tell somebody. She was exploding inside, she bite her bottom lip to contain the squeals. His beautiful blue eyes were so dreamy and his hair, god she just wanted to run her fingers through them.

"There you are!" Robin said smiling, stopping her in her track

"Hi" she said trying to steady her breathing in hopes Robin wouldn't notice her sweaty palms or the fact she could heart her heart pounding in her chest

"Is something wrong?" he asked

"Nothing, I'm perfectly fine" she said grinning

"Why are you smiling like that?"

"This is how I normally smile" she said raising an eyebrow at him "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" Robin said shaking his head

"Well, if you say so" she said

"hmm" he said glancing at her drenched dress "Why are you all wet?" he asked shaking his head

"I just went for a quick dip in the lake"

"You ruined another dress" he said sighing

"Why can't I look like the others?" she said pouting

"Because you're not like the others"

"It's not fair" she said rolling her eyes

"Girls, your age would be honored to wear garments as exquisite as yours Selene"

"Girls my age start families" she mumbled

"What was that?" he asked

"Nothing, nothing" she said rolling her eyes

"Why can't you be a normal girl? Hmm? Why must you learn archery and go on raids with the men?"

"I'm not like other girls" she snapped back "I just want to be free, do as I please, wear what I want" she said twirling around, Robin chuckled. "Is that so hard to ask?"

"Your mother told me to dress you like that, keep you proper" she rolled her eyes once again

"My mother is long gone, she hardly cared for me anyways" she said staring at the ground

"Of course she did" Robin said placing a hand on her shoulder

"I heard what she said that night you took me from them, it's okay Robin you don't have to keep protecting me from the truth, I get it. Nobody wants me." she said hurt

"Selene-" Robin said, she dropped her head letting her long brown hair cover her face, tears escaped her eyes.

"Selene!" a little boy shrieked, she instantly wiped away her tears, and turned around and met those brown eyes

"Hi Roland" she said smiling, he jumped into her arms hugging her

"I missed you Selene!" he said pulling back to see her face "Why are you sad?" he asked

"It's nothing dear" she said perking up "I'm happy now that you're here!" she said kissing his forehead

"Good" he said yawning

"You need to go to sleep my little outlaw" she said swinging him in her arms, he giggled "Your papa here can tuck you in"

"Okay Selene" he said wrapping his arms around her one last time, before she set him down

"I'll see you later Roland" she said smiling

"Good night Selene" Roland said resting his head on Robin's shoulder

"Good night Roland" she said kissing his forehead

"Selene" Robin whispered "Things out there in the forest, you aren't ready for"

"Please Robin, I'm pretty much a woman now. I can take care of myself" she said

"Where's Tinkerbell?" she asked trying to change the subject

"She's by the fire" Robin said stepping aside

"Thanks" she said practically sprinting to the blonde fairy

* * *

"You're quite in happy mood" Tink said shifting to face the brunette

"I am" she said practically beaming

"What is it?" Tink said raising an eyebrow, Selene looked around there were too much people who would hear her, she didn't want the others to know of her new love interest. She stood up grabbing Tink's hand and dragging her deeper into the forest. Tink chuckled a bit, she treated Selene like the sister she never had.

"Okay, we're far enough from prying eyes" Tink teased

"Okay, okay" Selene said pacing the forest floor "I met a boy" she said stopping to see Tink's face

"You met a boy, in the forest?" she asked raising an eyebrow

"No, I was swimming and he kind of snuck up on me"

"Dear, that doesn't sound so good" she said giggling

"Shut up" Selene said playfully "He had these gorgeous blue eyes, and amazing hair and his abs were rock solid" she said fanning herself

"Selene!" Tink said gasping "Why were you touching his abs first of all?" she yelled

"I didn't really, it's just you see I tripped and he caught me and his face was inches from mind. Tink his lips were so close to mine" she said losing her balance, Tink grabbed her arm and steadied her, smiling

"So it's love huh?" Tink said smirking

"Yes, it is! The most beautiful kind Tink" Selene said grabbing both her hands

"What's the boy's name?"

"Daniel"

"Daniel, as in the Evil Queen's son?" Tink said widening her eyes

"Yes, why are you looking at me like that?"

"Selene, dear" Tink said ushering her to sit on the log "You mustn't meddle with the Queen's son" Tink said in a serious tone

"But why? If this is love shouldn't I chase it? You've always told me to follow my heart and it leads to him"

"I don't think that family is capable of love" Tink said sternly

"Everyone is capable of love Tink, even the Queen deserves a second chance"

"The queen had one but she blew it" Tink said frustrated

"What do you mean?"

"I tried to help her back in the day but she couldn't let go of her revenge, in the end I –"

"Lost your wings?" Selene asked

"Yes" Tink said faintly

* * *

**A/N : Thank you for your reviews! Please continue REVIEWING! Thanks for reading loves!**

**Xoxo, RM**


	4. Fight

Daniel quickly ran towards the castle knowing that if he was late for dinner his mother would be slightly furious, as he reached the huge doors to the dining room he paused to regain his composure. He pushed aside the huge dark doors revealing the same thing every day, his mother at one end of the table, food on the table and his chair on the other end of the table.

He slightly bowed as he made his way to his chair, "Hello, mother. How are you this fine evening?" he asked taking his seat

"I'm fine darling, you seem quite happy" she said raising an eyebrow, lifting the glass cup to her lips taking a sip of the red liquid. "I take it, you enjoyed your ride"

"I did very much"

"Anything interesting happen while you were out?" she asked straightening her posture

"Nothing out of the ordinary, why do you ask?" he said taking a bite from his meal nervously

"Just a question" Regina said continuing to eat her meal, they sat there in silence for quite some time, waiting for the other to make conversation

"Are you happy?" he asked placing his fork down looking up into her dark eyes

"Of course I am, I have you" she said smiling softly

"Not like that" he said softly

"I don't understand Daniel"

"Love mother, have you ever loved another?" he said standing from his chair

"No, Daniel I -" she started to say

"Do you believe in second chances?" he asked cutting Regina off, she instantly had a flash back to the night she saw the man with the lion tattoo. Her second chance.

"No" she said hesitantly "Broken things are better off alone"

"No, that isn't true"

"Your father-"

"Mother, a thousand words won't bring him back, neither will a million tears" he snapped back, right when he said that he wished he could have taken it back, he saw in his mother's eyes that he had hurt her

"It's much more complicated than that Daniel, I will only love your father" she said sternly

"Don't you think if life could remove someone you've never dreamed of losing, then life could replace that person with someone you haven't dreamt of having? Love will always find a way mother!"

Regina hesitated, she couldn't respond to his question. It pained her to hear words like that coming out of her son's mouth, her loss of Daniel fueled her hatred for things she couldn't imagine what she would be if she hadn't had hatred in her life.

"What has gotten into you?" she asked standing from her seat

"These are just thoughts"

She walked closer to him placing her hands on his face staring at him directly in his eyes, he quickly fixed his eyes on the ground

"What have you been up to?" Regina asked tilting her head, he pulled back from her grasp

"Nothing"

"I've heard some strange things today" Regina said changing the subject

"And that is?"

"Someone has informed me that someone else has been tipping off that retched Snow White" she hissed

"And you accuse me of this?"

"I'm lead to believe" she said strolling towards the fireplace

"You're wrong" he said following her

"Am I?" she asked raising an eyebrow

"Absolutely! I've only went to the lake today"

"Then why all of a sudden, you've been discussing love and second chances?"

"Can I not dream of leaving this castle and finding my true love? A love you claim as happy as you and my father?" he shook his head "I can't believe you, my own mother would suspect such a thing from her only son" Regina instantly turned around reaching for him once again, he quickly pulled away "If you'll excuse me your majesty, I will be going back to my chambers. Unless you think I'll run off into the night" he slightly bowed and pushed through the doors once again heading to his chambers

Regina felt so many emotions inside of her, she flicked her wrists and appeared in her own chambers pacing and swearing under her breath "Mirror!" she yelled

"Yes, your majesty" the mirror answered

"This is your fault!" she hissed "You're the reason why my son is mad at me"

"It was only a hunch, my queen I hadn't intended you to follow through" he said defensively

"Well I did and look where that has put me" she glared back

"My apologies my queen" She rolled her eyes

"Your son does seem different" the mirror said smirking

"How!" she demanded

"He's fallen for another" the mirror stated

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"He had to have gotten advice from another, clearly he wouldn't talk to you about that"

"So yet again you are accusing him of contemplating with Snow White?"

"Who else says love will always find a way? The other half is already in your dungeon" the mirror said before disappearing, she fisted her hands and slammed them on top of her vanity

"Snow White" the Queen hissed through clenched teeth

* * *

**A/N : Thanks for reading Oncers! Please continue to _REVIEW_, i literally get butterflies... I look pretty ridicoulous reading them in public. Anyways I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Xoxo,RM**


	5. Taken

The man with the lion tattoo Tink said to her last night, she couldn't believe that Robin was the evil queen's soul mate. True opposites. Selene was so lost in thought she almost didn't hear cries for help.

"Help me!" someone screamed, Selene instantly darted to the voice by the lake, her eyes widened as she saw a women being dragged by unnatural creatures into the water

"Hey!" Selene yelled, drawing her bow she strung the arrow and hit one of the creatures who instantly vanished. The woman had one of her hands free she pulled out her sword and swung at the last creature making it disappear as well.

"Are you alright miss?" Selene asked searching for any wounds

"I'm quite alright" the woman said letting out a sigh of relief "Thank you" she said smiling

"It was no problem at all" Selene said smiling "My name is Selene"

"Snow White"

"Snow White!" she shrieked "My god it is such an honor to meet you! Let alone aid you!" Selene said bowing

"You are very kind Selene"

"Why were those creatures dragging you into the lake?"

"The queen ordered them to, I suspect" Snow looked down at her hands "I should have listened to him" Snow mumbled

"Who?" Selene questioned

"My step-brother Daniel" Snow replied

"Daniel" Selene said softly

"I can't believe I hadn't noticed when you said your name"

"What?"

"You're Selene! The girl my brother met the other"

"He has talked about me with you?" Selene said surprised, Snow chuckled

"Of course he has, he thinks he's in love"

"He said that?" Selene asked blushing

"Yes" Snow said smiling

"Have you ever been in love Snow?" Selene questioned

"I had this conversation with Daniel last night" Snow said

"I'm terribly sorry, I shouldn't have asked. I'm a complete stranger. I understand you don't have to -"

"I have" Snow said cutting her off "But the queen has taken my love away from me, leaving me only memories"

"I'm so sorry for your loss Snow"

"Thank you Selene, but I believe I will see him again" Snow said holding her head up high

"You do?"

"Of course I do, I have faith that our love is strong enough to bring us back to one another"

"What was his name?"

"James" Snow said sighing, they all of a sudden heard thundering gallops of horses coming their way

"The queen" Selene said with widened eyes "You must run Snow!" she said pushing her towards the trees "There is a camp not far from here, ask for Robin of Locksley he will help you. I will try and distract the queen"

"Selene" Snow said looking back "I couldn't let you risk your life for me"

"It is an honor and a dream to have met you, please just go" Selene yelled, Snow took one look back at her then ran into the depths of the forest, Selene stood there her head held high awaiting whatever was to come. Three black knights unmounted from their horses and surrounded the girl, their swords pointed at her.

"Where is she!" the queen yelled angrily

"I do not know who you speak of" Selene said with a small smirk on her face, Regina stood inches from her face and squinted her eyes

"Don't play games with me darling" the queen hissed "Kill her!" the queen said smiling

"Wait!" a voice boomed from the distance

"What are you doing here son?" Regina asked

"I know this girl" he yelled

"She has helped Snow get away, she must be punished"

"But-" he started to say, he stopped as soon as he met his mother's dark eyes

"Daniel please!" Selene begged trying to break free from the black knights grip, he unmounted his horse and walked towards her only to get stopped by his mother

"Daniel go back to the castle dear" Regina said raising an eyebrow, Daniel knew if he tried to free her his mother would kill Selene right there but if he just walked away she'd probably post-pone her execution till the next day, he could save her by then he thought to himself. It killed him to see her in such terror but he couldn't do a thing. "I'm sorry" he mouthed, he took one last glance at those beautiful green eyes before vanishing into thin air leaving a purple haze. She didn't resist after that, she didn't struggle. She looked back at the queen with teary eyes

"Did you actually think you mattered to him?" Regina said chuckling "Silly Girl" Selene couldn't help but feel sorry for this women in front of her, she was fueled by hate she couldn't let one ounce of passion in that dark heart of hers

"Please just listen to me for the sake of your son" Selene begged

"What" Regina spat out

"I know about the man with the lion tattoo, your second chance" Regina immediately turned to look at the girl

"I know the amount of pain that can stay hidden away in the deepest corners of a lonely damaged heart. You can never be at ease until you learn to finally let go your majesty the hatred and hurt in your heart, would you want your son to one day become like you?" she asked tears streaming down her face

"You don't know a thing about me" Regina said hesitantly

"I know evil isn't born, it's made and so is good"

"You honestly think I can be good?" the queen proclaimed

"I believe love can change anything"

"You sound like Snow White" she hissed "Take her away" the queen ordered as she too vanished into thin air

* * *

**A/N : Don't worry guys Regina will be good pretty soon (; Thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Xoxo, RM**


	6. Best Frenemies

Snow quickly ran through the forest, she felt incredibly bad that she left Selene back there to defend herself against the queen. She could never forgive herself if something would happen to her, she'd be the cause of yet another broken relationship, another death on her hands. She finally spotted a small fire amongst a group of tents.

"Help, is anyone here?" she yelled, she desperately looked around, it seemed the camp had been abandoned

"Can I help you dear?" a voice asked from behind her, Snow immediately turned around

"Yes, I'm looking for a Robin of Locksley it's quite urgent" Snow explained

"He's out at the moment with his merry men, I'm terribly sorry. Could I be of any assistance?" she asked

"Selene strictly told me to ask for Robin, I-"

"Selene? What's happened to her?" the woman asked frantically

"I'm afraid she has been captured by the queen"

"What!"

"I'm so sorry, she was trying to save me from the queen-"

"You're Snow White aren't you?"

"Yes I am, and you are?" Snow asked

"Tinkerbell, Selene is very much a sister to me" Tink said pacing

"There must be something we can do right?" Snow asked, Tink sighed

"I could try and talk to the queen perhaps reason with her" Tink suggested

"Reason with Regina? I don't think that's possible"

"A long time ago the queen and I were best friends at a point, just maybe I could try and talk some sense into Regina"

"You were? That's very unexpected" Snow stated

"Regina having friends, I'm quite aware of that" Tink said chuckling

"How would you get past the guards or even reach her chambers?"

"I have a very limited amount of fairy dust that could help me fly there"

"You'd use that for this?" Snow asked

"Of course I would, it's kind of my fault anyways" Tink said dropping her head

"What do you mean?"

"I told Selene that she would never be able to be in love with the prince"

"Why?"

"Because of Regina, her past is a very dark one. She chooses revenge over love at every turn, I couldn't let Selene be a part of that kind of family" Tink explained

"I see, Daniel had asked me about love. He really hasn't had that experience"

"That's a shame" Tink said sighing "I just wish Regina wasn't this way"

"You don't think Regina could change? Have a second chance?"

"She had one but she let it go"

"Regina had a second chance?"

"Everyone does Snow" Tink said smiling "Everyone needs love in their life"

"I understand" Snow said returning the smile

"Now we shouldn't be wasting anytime, I'm off to go talk to Regina. But when the men come back wait until night falls to tell them"

"But why?"

"They seem to come up with irrational plans, but I think I could work this out before they can come up with one. But please feel free to make yourself at home here" Tink said gesturing to their surroundings

"Thank you Tinkerbelle"

"No problem, thank you for telling me about Selene" Tink said as she sprinkled the dust onto herself, she started for the dark castle

"Good luck!" Snow yelled

* * *

"Regina" Tink yelled after landing onto the balcony and walking right up to Regina in her own bedroom

"What the hell are you doing here?" Regina said rolling her eyes

"Where is she?" Tink said folding her arms

"Excuse me? How dare you just barge into my chambers and expect me to answer your questions Tinkerbell" Regina sassed back

"Cut the crap Regina, what have you done to Selene?"

"The girl with the annoying advice" Regina rolled her eyes "She's quite irritating, I should have guest she knew you. After all she did-" Regina hesitated

"Did what?" Tink asked raising an eyebrow

"You told her about my second chance, didn't you?"

"Of course I did, she's head over heels for your bloody son!"

"Obviously"

"Regina" Tink said shaking her head "Why are you still trying to hurt Snow White? Hasn't she suffered enough already?"

"Not nearly enough!" Regina yelled angrily

"How is that not enough? You've already taken the love of her life away from her! What more could you possible want?"

"Her head on a platter" Regina said coldly

"Regina forgive the poor child, you have to understand some people are meant to fall in love with one another, but sometimes they aren't meant to be together" Tink said resting a hand on Regina's shoulder

"Are you implying Daniel and I shouldn't have been together?" she asked furiously slapping away her hand

"Not anymore Regina, you'll never get what you truly deserve if you remain attached to what you're supposed to let go of. Daniel wouldn't have wanted you this way, he'd want you to love again! He'd want you to raise your son to be capable of loving another because as far as I can see he's been struggling with that."

"What are you talking about?"

"Never mind, just release the girl will you" Tink begged

"Why is she of any importance to you?"

"She's practically my little sister Regina, she's already been through enough just let her go"

"I doubt that"

"You weren't the only one with a hard life"

"Really? What's so hard about that girl's life?" Regina said rolling her eyes

"She doesn't have a family anymore, she's only got your second chance, and me"

"You know the man with the lion tattoo?" Regina immediately asked

"Yes I do, Regina you didn't just ruin your life… You ruined his as well"

"How?"

"The day you ran away you broke the chance of being happy together. His wife Marian, abandoned him and his son and left Selene her sister to fend for herself in the forest alone. Thankfully Robin found her and took her in as a member of his merry men." Regina softened after hearing those words, she didn't look like the evil queen anymore.

"Tink I-"

"Just do the right thing Regina, I know in the dark heart of yours there's still some good in it, think about your boy's future at least" Tink said as she walked back towards the balcony, jumping off and levitating

"Where are you going?" Regina asked as she darted to the balcony

"To get my second chance, I'll be back" Tink yelled back

"With who?" Regina shouted

"You know who!" Tink yelled before disappearing into the clouds above, Regina knew exactly who held her best friend's heart and she couldn't be happier that she was going to chase it. That evening something in the once evil queen's heart started to brighten, she felt human once again.

* * *

**A/N : It may have been a tad too early for Regina to have changed her ways but I couldn't handle her being all sad and evil again... Anyways thanks for reading! Please Please Please tell me what you think!**

**Xoxo,RM**


	7. BreakOut

She couldn't see a thing, the way to the dungeon was dark. Only a few torches allowed her to see. Selene couldn't believe he just disappeared like that, leaving the queen to decide her fate, she was torn inside. They appeared in a room with two cells, rocks on all side, the black knights threw her in roughly making her hit the ground hard. She cringed at the impact, she dare not shed a tear. They left, leaving her alone in a cell.

Selene couldn't help but sob, her heart ached for something she thought was real, her dreams all crushed.

"Are you alright?" a voice called from the other cell, her crying ceased

"I'm fine" she said shyly

"What are you in for?" The man asked clutching the bars that separated the two

"I fell in love with the queen's son" Selene admitted

"I see" the man said hanging his head, Selene looked up meeting his blue eyes. He must have been in here for a while he was incredibly filthy yet he still had a soft kind of look

"Why are you in here?" She asked

"I don't remember" he stated

"Have you been in here for a long time?"

"I think so"

"What's your name?" Selene asked

"David" he replied

"I'm Selene" she said giving him a small smile

"It's nice to meet you, besides the circumstances of course" he joked, she chuckled a bit

"We need to get out of here David" Selene said searching her cell for anything she could use to unlock the door

"It's hopeless" David commented, she stopped and stood up walking towards him

"You just have to have faith" Selene assured him resting her hand on his shoulder

"Faith" he mumbled, memories flooded his brain. Memories of a girl, hair as black as night, skin as white as snow, and lips as red as blood. "Snow" he said smiling a tear escaping his eyes

"Snow? You know her?" Selene questioned

"Of course I do, I love her!" James proclaimed

"But she was in love with someone named James not David" Selene added

"The queen replaced my memories with different ones" he stated

"So your James now?" Selene asked raising an eyebrow

"Yes" he laughed, "But you're right we need to get out of here"

"What do you suggest?" she asked

"We need to find some sort of metal to open the locks"

"Obviously" she snickered, he turned to her smiling shaking his head

"Of course"

They both searched their cells for anything, Selene searched through all the hay and dirt.

"A fork!" she exclaimed holding up the dirty metal object

"Hand it to me" James advised, she threw him the fork and waited patiently. It took him a good 10 minutes to open his lock, he quickly unlocked hers and both headed for an exit

"I have no idea where I'm going"

"Your guess is as good as mine"

"Okay" she said nervously guiding him down dark areas, it felt like a couple hours till they saw the daylight. They emerged in the forest running as far away from the castle as possible before taking a break. They stopped at a small stream to replenish themselves.

"How did you meet Snow White?" Selene asked genially curious, James smiled

"She stole something of mine" he said

"She stole from you?" Selene asked in disbelief

"Yes, on my way to my castle with my bride to be"

"You were going to get married?"

"Yes, I didn't want to, I was forced to marry Princess Abigail"

"Midas's daughter?"

"The one and only"

"What happened?" she asked

"I chased after Snow White, she gave me this scar on my chin" he said showing her the mark "She hit me with a rock when I almost caught her"

"Wow"

"I've been chasing that woman ever since, she's stolen something far greater then what I was trying to regain her for that day" he said sighing

"What is that?"

"My heart" Selene practically melted to the ground

"You're quite the charmer" she said giggling "How did the Queen get you?"

"Snow shot me with an arrow, and when we tried to run from the black knights I was only slowing her down. I told her to leave but she wouldn't. The knights ripped us away from each other and I haven't seen her ever since"

"Why did she shoot you with an arrow?"

"She was aiming for the queen but I couldn't let her do it"

"You sacrificed your life for the queen's? I don't understand"

"No, I sacrificed my life so Snow's heart wouldn't turn black"

"Your love is very deep" Selene said smiling

"You could say that" James smirked

Selene sighed heavily.

"What's wrong?" James asked sitting next to her

"I'm living one giant lie" she said hanging her head

"What do you mean?"

"I've lied to your Snow White, Tinkerbell and my whole family in the woods."

* * *

**A/N : I know this chapter was quite short, promise the next one will be longer! Thanks for reading! Please REVIEW!**

**Xoxo, RM**


	8. Soulmates and Sirens

Regina paced the length of her chambers, she wished she hadn't let Tinkerbell in her head. Filling her mind of romance, who was she kidding? She didn't deserve another chance, especially not with him. She was the Evil Queen feared by many, yet something inside her begged her to find him and make their destiny together. She slammed her fists on her vanity, and sighed heavily. She looked into the mirror and waved her hand.

"Robin! We're heading back to camp are you coming?" A man with piercing green eyes asked

"Not yet, I'll be there soon. Just go" Robin said smiling, he rolled up his sleeves exposing his tattoo.

Regina gasped, there he is she thought to herself. "Robin" she whispered, she liked the way his name felt as they escaped her lips. She watched as he left his group and emerged from the forest into a beautiful lake that seemed too familiar to her. He rested his hands on his hips for a bit, he seemed to be studying his surroundings. She watched as he slowly made his way to the water removing his hood, then his vest, then he removed the only thing that covered his chest. Regina's breath hitched in her throat, his muscles were so well defined it drove her mad, he clearly took care of his body. She felt her cheeks flush red. She couldn't understand why he had this effect on her. She was so distracted by his features she almost didn't realize what he was doing. She squinted her eyes as she watched him walk on water, her hand rose to move the image off of him.

"Amoria" she hissed through clenched teeth, she rolled her eyes. He was letting himself be lured by a Siren. Some part of her didn't care if he died or not but she didn't want her supposedly second chance to drown, especially not by that Siren. She flicked her wrists disappearing, leaving purple smoke.

"Mom, I demand you to-" Daniel stopped, he watched as the smoke disappeared. Where is she off to? He asked himself. He realized this was his chance to let Selene escape, he quickly closed his mother's chamber door and dashed down to the cells.

* * *

"Amoria!" the queen yelled

"Regina?" Amoria said turning her attention off of Robin and onto her surprising guest. "What do you want?" she hissed, as she used magic to make water wrap around Robin's neck. Making him go unconscious

"Let him go" Regina demanded

"And why should I listen to you?" the siren said flipping her long brown hair

"Did you not learn your lesson the first time?" Regina asked, arching her brow at the siren

"Why do you take interest in this man?"

"It doesn't concern you, now do as I say and let him go. That is unless you want your child to be parentless" Regina said smirking

"Where is she?" Amoria said tightening her grip on Robin throat

"I left your child abandoned in the forest, how should I know where she is? I'm sure I could always find her and kill her" Regina said chuckling

"How did you get like this," the Siren whimpered, her tears flowing freely. She dropped her hand, letting Robin drift back to the shore in front of the queen

"Good girl" Regina said grinning, she turned her back raising her hands

"Wait!" Amoria yelled

"What!" Regina snapped back

"I'd like to make a deal with you" Amoria spoke

"What could you possibly have that I want?" Regina said rolling her eyes, she rose her hands again

"I know were Snow White is!" Amoria bursted out, Regina quickly turned around

Robin regained conscious, he looked to his feet he was levitating, he squirmed trying to get free of some invisible force that was holding him. He frantically looked around seeing the queen and a siren. "What's going on!" he yelled, Regina flicked her wrist, taking away his voice.

"Where is she?" the queen hissed

"You have to promise me, if you ever find out the identity of my daughter you have to keep her safe no matter what" the Siren declared, Regina chuckled

"Fine dear" Regina said smirking "Now where is she?"

"If you break this promise I'm going to kill your son" Amoria vowed

"You wouldn't dare" Regina growled

"My specialty is luring men to their death, of course I will" Regina shot her a glare that could have turned her to stone "One more thing your majesty, you have to undo your curse you placed upon her" Amoria added

"You know as well as I, that curses can't be broken unless by true love's kiss" Regina said folding her arms "Now where is she?"

Amoria sighed "Rumors spread through the forest that she is heading to a camp not far from here in search of someone called Robin of Locksley, who is said to aid her against you." Regina turned around alarmed staring at Robin, she flicked her wrist. "You are Robin of Locksley aren't you?" she hissed

"Indeed I am Milady, yet I do not recall this Snow White you speak of" he spoke softly

"Have you lied to me Amoria?" Regina said conjuring up a fire ball in her palm, Robin's eyes widened

"I have not, it is the truth your majesty. She is awaiting for his arrival" Amoria spoke raising a finger at Robin "You have no other choice but to believe me, there isn't another way to catch her. Keep your promise your majesty" Amoria said smirking "I do hope your poor Daniel knows how to swim" she threatened

"And I hope your dear daughter doesn't lure her true love to his death, it'd be a shame if she killed her only way to break her curse" the queen said chuckling, Amoria gasped, she turned around and dove back into the lake

She turned to Robin with a devious smile letting him land on the ground with no restraints, "Where is your camp?" she cooed letting her fingers brush against his lips, he instantly turned his head

"I'd never tell you" he spat out

"Is that so?" Regina smirked "Not even for the life of your Selene?" she asked

"Selene?" he mumbled "What did you do to her!" he yelled

"Nothing yet thief" she hissed "I've heard of the infamous Robin of Locksley, or should I say Robin Hood" she said grinning "I know that he is a man of honor, yet when it comes to his dear family. He turns weak" she smirked "I do have the ability to locate your precious camp with my magic, but it would be more pleasing if you guided me there" she said inches from his face, he looked into her dark eyes and licked his lips. Regina instantly pulled back, what was he doing she thought to herself. He tilted his head a bit, and gave her a lop-sided grin, he took a step closer. He heard her breath hitch in her throat and smiled.

"Why did you spare my life, from the Siren your majesty?" he asked

"I have my reasons thief" she spat back coldly

"And those are?" Robin asked gently using the back of his hand to caress her jaw line, she shuddered under his touch and closed her eyes, breathing heavily. What is he doing to me she screamed in her head, she heard muffled laughs and instantly whipped her head back to the lake. The Siren was using her magic to make him seductive all of a sudden.

"You!" Regina hissed as she conjured up a fire ball and launched it to her, Amoria immediately dove beneath the surface laughing as she left

Robin snapped out of trance "What's happening?" he asked softly

"Show me where your camp is thief" Regina growled already irritated

"I'd never do that" he replied, she rolled her eyes

"That's it, I'm killing Selene" she said about to flick her wrists

"Wait!" Robin yelled, "I'll show you my camp, if you promise not to hurt any of my merry men"

"Whatever dear, just show me the way" she demanded

"Yes, Milady" he said leading the Queen into the forest

* * *

**A/N : Feel free to PM me if you're confused about this chapter, i hope you guys caught who Selene's real parents are (; Anyways, thanks for reading! Please give me some feedback!**

**Xoxo, RM**


	9. Magic

"What did you lie about?" James asked

"Everything" Selene said sighing "My whole life, where I came from, what happened to my mother, just everything" she said sitting on a rock, James took a seat next to her

"Seems complicated, care to elaborate?"

"It's a really long story"

"I think we could take another small break, we're far enough from the castle and I've got nothing but time" he said smiling

"Ok, I was told when I was quite young that my sister had abandoned me in the forest alongside my nephew. My sister's name was Marian. She left her husband Robin and son Roland."

"Okay, Marian sister, Robin brother in law, Roland nephew. Got it"

"Yes, but that isn't true at all" Selene stated

"It isn't?" James asked

"No, see as I grew up I had this weird connection with the water. It tried to reach me whenever I was near it. When I was beneath the water I could breathe without surfacing. Clearly I knew I wasn't human. So I heard about the dark one and began my quest for answers."

"You went to the dark one" James said raising an eyebrow

"I did, when I got there I asked him many questions and he told me what I wanted to know for a price I didn't know I had"

"What did he tell you and ask for?"

"He told me that the evil queen separated my family. She was jealous of our happiness. My dad is a mortal but my mother was a siren."

"Wow"

"I know, it gets better" she said shaking her head "the dark one told me that the queen put a curse upon my lips."

"Why?" James asked

"I have no idea, the dark one says it was out of revenge so that I would never find my true love and if a curse were to embark, the sleeping curse, I would never wake up. She wants me to lure my true love to his death" Selene said in a shaky voice

"That is a terrible burden" James said

"It is, I begged the dark one to rid me of the curse. Ironically the only way to break it is true love's kiss"

"But you would kill him the moment your lips meet"

"That's what I told the dark one, that's where we made our deal. Should a curse like that embark on me and the time comes where I have to be kissed, I only get one chance. If someone else who isn't my true love kisses me then I die and so does he. But if the right one kisses me then I awaken."

"What was his price?"

"He took away my powers that I didn't know I had, I apparently have received them from my mother. He placed it in this vial" Selene said pulling out the necklace from her shirt, there was slight bluish green tint to the mist inside the vial

"I don't understand, why did he give you the vial?"

"I don't know all he said is that it is a vessel that can contain any magic, and when the time comes I'll know what to do. He giggled then disappeared"

"He must know something we don't know, the dark one always gets something out of deals"

"I know, but that's my story. I'm half a siren half human. I just wish I knew where my parents were truly."

"One last question"

"Just one, we need to get back to camp" Selene said standing up and dusting off her hands

"Why does Robin think you are Marian's sister?"

"Oh, easy. The queen replaced memories in each of our minds, altering what we thought was true"

"How did you regain those memories then?"

"The water clears my mind, each time I dove into it I could remember segments of what really happened"

"I see but –" James started to say before they both jumped at a loud piercing scream

"Hold that thought, someone's in trouble" Selene said running towards the screams, James closely behind her, they both entered the camp there wasn't any people around.

"Weird" Selene mumbled "Follow me" she said heading towards the heart of the camp, surely someone must have been screaming, they stopped right before the center of the camp. A girl was levitating in the air grasping at her neck

"Snow!" James yelled

"Regina let her go!" Selene screamed

* * *

Daniel ran as fast as he could down towards the dungeon praying that she was still there and his mother hadn't hurt her. He knew she wouldn't forgive him at first but maybe if he explained his reason she'd believe him. He grabbed a torch, excused the guards from their duty and raced to the cells. When he got there he saw that two cells were open.

"Where did you go?" he mumbled, he knew she escaped but who did she take with her, she's probably lost in the forest, he desperately needed to know where she was. He raced up to his mother's chamber and stood before her mirror.

"Mirror!" he shouted, nothing happened

"I know there is someone in there, I've seen my mother talk to you in there" he yelled slamming his fists on the vanity, a man appeared in the mirror, Daniel took a few steps back slightly surprised by his presences

"I must say your highness, by your rage I can see the apple doesn't fall far from the tree" the mirror said smirking

"I apologize sir, I'm in desperate need of your assistance. I have heard that you can show me things I desire to see" Daniel spoke kindly

"I am able to do those things" the mirror spoke

"Please show me where Selene is" Daniel asked

"As you wish your highness" the mirror said disappearing, Daniel leant closer to the mirror, he saw Selene her beautiful brown hair cascading down her back, she had her back towards him, accompanied by an older man, he saw her screaming at someone then he saw it. Snow was in the air holding her neck fighting from an invisible source it seemed to be. He saw his mother laughing her right arm extended out and her hand mimicking choking something. She was killing his sister, just when he was about to leave he saw Selene levitate next to Snow gasping for air, Regina was choking Selene too.

"NO!" he yelled, he knew he was too far to stop his mother. He quickly ran up to his chambers

"Rumplestiltskin!" Daniel yelled pacing the length of his room

"Yes dearie?" Rumple said smirking he was sitting in a chair in the corner with his legs crossed and hands folded

"I accept your deal, give me back my magic" Daniel said

"As you wish your highness" Rumple said giggling, he snapped his fingers and the young prince felt the surge of magic run through his veins.

"I'm coming" Daniel mumbled before flicking his wrists disappearing, leaving behind a black smoke. Rumple smirked

"I'll see you soon Bae" he whispered

* * *

**A/N : Sorry it took me a long time to update, hope you liked it! Please review and let me know if you're confused on any parts! Thanks for reading!**

**Xoxo, RM**


End file.
